Leave It To Blaine
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: When Kurt finds his boyfriend cheating on him with another guy, Blaine is the only one that can comfort him. He vanishes everyone else from his life except Blaine. Blaine knows his depression has gone too far and needs to get help for Kurt.
1. The New Boys

'Where are my friends? Oh yeah. I don't know anyone in this town.' I thought sitting down at an empty booth in Breadsticks as the band started playing again.

Wow. The lead singer of that boy band is amazing! I love the blazers too. Maybe they're a private school. Man would I like to go there. All those hot boys. And I bet less drama. I hate being gay if it means everyone wants to attack me. Oh my god. Why do I keep talking to myself like this? Okay shut up.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say. His voice sounded like he was from France. I looked up to see an extreamly handsome boy standing by the other side of the booth. He was wearing silver skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. His green eyes matched his green finger nail polish. His blonde hair spiked up.

"Uh, yeah?" I said. What the heck. 'Uh, yeah.' sounds totally rude. Oh my gosh shut UP! "Sorry to disturb you. Um nevermind." He said sighing and turning around.

"God. No wait!" I said jumping up and grabbing his arm. "Oh sorry!" I said when he turned around and we both looked at my hand, which I let go of his arm. "I know it sounded rude. Really I wasn't meaning for it too. I guess I'm a rude person. No wait I'm not! I just ramble when I'm nervous. I hate it. I mean..."

"Okay, okay." The boy laughed. "So my question was, may I sit with you? I'll buy you dinner." He asked. "It's a date! But first, what's your name?" I asked as we sat down on either side of the booth.

"Oh wow. I'm terribly sorry. I'm Trace Cullen! And who are you?" He asked grabbing my hand. I could feel myself blushing, which made Trace laugh. "I'm Kurt Hummel." I said.

After we ordered there was a long pause of an awkward silence. "Ah, so Mr. Hummel tell me about yourself!"

"Alright. Well, I just moved here from California. I know I don't have a California accent, it's because I only lived there for about a year. Before that I lived in Arizona for about two months. And well so on. I was born in Chicago, Illinois. Um, I love to sing, act, dance. All the Broadway type stuff. I love theater. I don't understand sports. And yeah I think that's it." I said smiling at the look on Trace's face. He looked interested and yet bored.

"That's so cool Kurt! I'm from Paris, France. Born and raised. But I always loved America. So I started speaking American when I was five and I can speak it very fluently now. I love theater too! Broadway, ah yes I love it! Wicked, is my favorite musical! I love sports! Well, if cheerleading is a sport! And I've been gay since I was about ten." Trace said a little nervous with telling that.

"I'm gay too." I reasured him. Our food arived shortly after that so we kept quiet while we ate. "Well, Mr. Hummel. Thank you dearly for this amazing time! You know, you're the only one who would talk to me. I've been here for hours and I just keep getting glares. Is something wrong with me!" Trace asked as we were walking in the parking lot.

"Of course not Trace! Nothing's wrong with you! You're gorgeous, have an amazing body, and you're voice is so dreamy!" I said blushing a lot, but I saw he was too. "Thank you Kurt. Thanks a bunch! Ca.. Can I have your number Kurt?" Trace asked as we got to his car.

"Oh sure!" I handed him my phone and realized my dad had dropped me off so I didn't have my car here. "Uh, Trace do you think you might be able to give me a ride home? My dad dropped me off here so I don't have my car." I explained.

"Certainly Kurt! Hop in." He said handing me my phone and getting in the car. When I closed the door and buckled my seat belt I noticed him push in a CD and the first notes to the song started.

"For Good! I love this song so much!" I yelled then had to ask "Can we sing it?" He smiled and said "As long as you can keep up with my amazing vocals!"

We sang. Song after song. His voice was deep and beautiful. Our voices just, fit. When we arrived at my house I saw that it was only 8:30 so I invited him in.

"Hey dad! This is Trace!" I said beaming that I had made a friend. "How do you do?" Trace asked my father bowing his head to show respect. "Love the accent kid. Glad Kurt made a new friend. You stayin' the night? It's a Monday so ya better be in bed early." My father said patting Trace on the back and hugging me goodnight.

"Do you want to stay? You can borrow some of my clothes and oh. Where do you go to school?" I asked. "I'm starting at a school named Dalton tomorrow. And sorry, I can't stay I have to get home to shower and sleep." He said. "Oh that's cool. I hear it's nice. I want to go but I can't afford it. So public school for me." I said.

"So, I'll talk to you later?" I asked smiling shyly. "Yes. I'll text you okay? We should go out again. Bye Kurt." Trace said leaning in to hug me. When we pulled away our faces were so close. I leaned in and so did he, for a quick and sweet good night kiss. "Good night Trace."


	2. Text messages from 'Unknown'

"How was your first day buddy?" Burt asked me as I got home from school. "Oh, it was wonderful. Truly awesome. That's why I have a fat lip, I'm covered in a slushy, and I'm bawling!" I screamed. "Oh son, don't be that way. What happened?" My father asked leading me into the kitchen to get ice.

"Well first, I walk into school and a big, building-like boy throws this orange slushy at me. Then when I get to gym, this guy said I was 'checking him out' so he punched me in the face. I'm crying because everyone hated me. Even the nerds dad." I explained as my dad put the ice on my lip.

"Kurt, listen. I understand that it isn't easy and that this school is horrible. But where else can you go?" Burt asked as we both sat down at the table. "Well there is this private, all boys school in Lima. I could go there!" I said hoping he would let me. "How much?" Was all he had to say.

**10 new messages**

Wow. I need to check my phone a lot more often I guess.

**Unknown**

_**Hi! It's Trace:D **_

**Unknown **

_**It's me again. Trace. So, how is school? I love it here! Everyone is so nice!**_

**Susan**

_**How u likin Ohiioo? aahhhaa! Skool sux wit out u bb! x**_

**Justian**

_**hey bud. hows ohio treatin u? gosh I hate glee club with out u! everyone is singing sad songs. SAD SONGS! like wut! well hope u like it there... x**_

**Unknown**

_**Kurty? Is everything okay? It's been like two days since we walked. Er. Talked. and actaully a day and a half. OOPS i hope im not pushing it. Uh oh. I am. SOOOORYRYR! ... **_

**Burt**

_**Hey bud. Hope school is good. I've got great news! I found a lady! A girlfriend Kurt! I'm so happy!**_

**Charlie**

_**Yo. Me and Lilyana miss you. You were our fashion buddy. NOW who is going to help pick out what we wear when we go to NY. Your.. still going right! ... oh no... x**_

**Lilyana**

_**If you don't go to NY with us I will hunt you down and drag you by your perfect little ears all the way to NY. Not even kidding. Not even kidding. x**_

**Lilyana **

_**I AM SO KIDDING BABY!:D Love you! x**_

**Unknown**

_**Wow bro. You would not believe the kind of trouble I just got in. I didn't mean to. You know how I ran my truck up that pole and didn't tell the folks? They found out. Dear Lord you would NOT believe the kind of trouble I'm in! Wow. B xx**_

__Who was 'B' I wonder. Okay. Wow. Time to text them back.

**Kurt - to Trace**

_**Trace, calm down(: It's okay. Sorry, I don't usually check my phone during the day. Guess I should! haha (: x**_

**Kurt - to Susan and Justian**

_**Hey, Ohio is okay.. Got in some.. Eh whatever, you don't care. **_

**Kurt - to Lilyana and Charlie**

_**I love you. Yes I'm still going to NY. Duh I'll help you guys pick out clothes! We all know what Skype is! Haha okay I love you! x**_

**Kurt - to Unknown**

_**Hi, who is this? Sorry for the trouble you're in! **_

__Finally. Now I'll be reciving too many texts back. I throw my phone on my bed, face down, and walk over to my desk. I open a scrapbook full of pictures from California, Arizona, and Chicago. I did miss my friends, but I was already making a ton.

I closed the scrapbook and opened my laptop to work on anything.

(A Few Days Later)

"Kurt buddy. Guess what. I got you into that Dalton school! Sorry, but it was cheaper for us to have you stay there. So you can come home on weekends, but you'll pretty much be living there." I heard my father say. I pushed back out of my chair so hard it tipped over, along with me.

"Dad that's amazing! Oh my, thank you so much! When do I start?" I asked getting up and hugging my dad. "Tonight. You're going to stay there tonight okay? You have a friend there right? He can show you around buddy! I'll have to let you drive yourself so you have your car though." He said walking over to the hall closet and pulling down four large suitcases. "Make everything fit into these okay?"

"I love you dad!" I said hugging him again. "I love you too son."


	3. The new roomate

I got out of my car and saw Trace waiting on a bench for me. "Hey Kurt! Here let me help you with those." He grabbed two of the bags and rolled them onto the side walk. I had the other two and I followed close behind him.

"May I see your time sheet?" Trace asked as we got into the common room. There were a few boys standing around in the blazers I loved. Yes, I go to the blazer school! "Oh here." I said handing him my time sheet.

**TIME SHEET**

_**Dorm room 115 - In building by 9:00, Lights out by 11:00pm on school nights.**_

_**7:00am - breakfast (Optional)**_

_**8:00am - Math**_

_**9:00am - Study Hall**_

_**10:00am - English**_

_**11:00am - French**_

_**12:00pm - Lunch**_

_**1:00pm - Social Studies**_

_**2:00pm - Science**_

"Sweet your dorm is right next to mine! You share a dorm with Blaine Anderson I believe. We have math, english, lunch, and science together!" Trace said as he started walking up a set of stairs, then down a long hallway.

"Here you are. Home sweet home." Trace said unlocking the door and entering room 115.

"Blaine. This is your new roomate. Have fun. Not too much fun please." Trace said as he hugged me and then left. "Hello." I said smiling at Blaine, who was sitting on his bed on the right side of the room. His side was trashed, but not with trash. With theater tickets and playbooks.

"Hi! So, I'm Blaine. And you are?" He said smiling back bright. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I said looking around at my side of the room, which had a dresser and a large wadrdrobe. "You don't use these right?" I ask making sure. "Nope! Just mine." He said.

I got everything unpacked and I checked the time, 9:00. Okay cool. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone.

**2 new messages**

**Trace**

_**Hey(: So glad to have you here with me! I miss you already! :D**_

**Unknown **

_**Ahaha sorry man! Or girl. Haha I meant to send that to my friend. I ain't telling you who I am you creeper! Jk. haha your probably not a creeper unless you are. okay. B xx**_

Wow. I'm certainly terrifed. Not.

**Kurt - to Trace**

_**Ahh(: I miss you too! I'm so glad I'm with you too! x**_

**Kurt - to Unknown**

_**Okay well. Here I'll tell you who I am then you'll tell me. My last initals. KH:D**_

I didn't have to wait long for either reply

**Trace**

_**Kurt? I have a question. Come outside your door real quick.**_

__And with that I walked outside to see Trace. "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked grabbing my hands.

"Oh my. Of course Trace!" I said kissing him quick. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I felt his tounge slide across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as he did, and our tounges banged and tangled. Finally we got into a rythm. We kissed for a few minutes until we heard people walking towards us.

"Bye baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Trace said kissing me on the cheek and walking towards his room. I stood there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. I couldn't stop smiling though. I walked back into my room to find Blaine searching for something.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked going over to my bed. "My... Oh I can't tell you. You'll laugh!" Blaine said panting bad. "Hun, just tell me what the heck you're looking for!" I said standing up and walking over to him. "My.. my stuffed lion. Mufasa!" He said looking at me eyebrows furrowing.

"Wow." I said walking over to his bed and removing a few play books to find Mufasa. "YOU ARE A LIFE SAVE KURT!" He said hugging me then grabbing Mufasa and rolling around on his bed.

I grabbed my phone again. Let me guess..

**2 new messages**

Yup.

**Trace**

_**Wow Kurt. I love you. I really do.**_

**Unknown**

_**Um. Okay. Mine are BA. Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?  
**_

As I read it I looked up at Blaine who had checked his phone too. "I KNEW you were the creeper!" He said laughing.


	4. Beautiful Voices

As I got out of the shower I remembered I left my clothes in the other room. Crap. I put my towel around my waist and walked out into the hall.

"K.. Kurt?" I heard. Oh god. I thought everyone was asleep. "Uh?" I turned around to see Blaine walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry but uh I.. Your body.." Blaine choked out. "Blaine, are you.. gay?" I asked stepping towards him. He nodded his head and his eyes widened. "I am too." I said grabbing his arm to make him less nervous. My other hand still wrapped around my towel so it wouldn't fall.

"You're gorgeous Kurt. I'm sorry I'm being weird. Gosh sorry." Blaine said taking a step back. "No your not. Come on." I said gabbing his hand and leading us back to our room.

I grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and put them on, dropping my towel. "C... Can I see you're time sheet Kurt?" I heard Blaine ask, his eyes still wide as he sat on his bed. "Sure." I said handing him my time sheet. Our hands met and it almost knocked me out. Touching him, even just our hands, just felt at home.

I walked back over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue slacks, a white dress shirt, the Dalton blazer, and a red and blue tie. I put all of them on then heard Blaine say "Oh wow, we have every class together except Social Studies! I have that as a free period. That's so awesome right?" I smiled and nodded.

I sat on my bed reading a small book when I heard music start to play.

_My mamma told me when I was young, we are all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudior. _

"Oh crap sorry! Forgot to turn off my alarm. I set it for 6 in case I didn't wake up!" I explained. "That's fine. So, I love Gaga, and that song. But she's not singing. What version do you have?" Blaine asked. "Oh um, that's me singing it. When I was in California I recorded a demo of my favorite songs." I said turning it off finally.

"Seriously! Wow. Sing. Right now!" Blaine said getting super excited. I blushed a little but decided to anyway.

_I really can't stay... _"But baby it's cold outside"

_I've got to go away -_ "But baby it's cold outside"

We sang and sang. I loved singing with Blaine even more than Trace. "Wow you're good. Do you want to join the Warblers? It's a Glee club we have here." Blaine said showing me a play book from a Glee club competition. "Unless you're not staying in Ohio very long. Because from what I heard you move a lot..." Blaine said taking it back.

"No, we're staying in Ohio forever now. Well until I move to New York. Ha-ha. But no, my Dad has been traveling because he can't find love or a job. He thinks coming here will change that. He's already found a girlfriend so now just a job, and we'll be here forever!" I said grabbing my socks and shoes.

"Sweet, so Warblers practices are every day after school. We can go together. Oh and be prepared to be super boring. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast!"


	5. Cheater

"Tout le monde! Souhaitons la bienvenue à notre nouvel élève. Kurt!" My French teaher, Mr. Bongould said. I could speak fluent French, so I was taking a higher French class, and so was Blaine.

"Why don't you go sit down by Robert?" I walked over and sat down next to the boy I didn't know. "Kurt." I said smiling at him. "Shut up loser!" Robert said shoving a book in my face. "This is our homework book. We're on chapter 7 page 2. Now don't talk to me again!"

Ok. Don't want to make him mad. Wow. The teacher seemed to be distracted with the board so I set my book up on my desk and took my phone out.

**5 new messages**

Why was I becoming so popular?

**Unknown**

_**Well. I bet I can guess you haven't put my name in your phone. Better do it. NOOOOW! B xx**_

**Trace**

_**Baby(: You look super hot in your blazer. Wow. Like holy freaking god. You look SEXY! **_

**Burt**

_**What do u think Kurt? Likin your school?**_

**Lilyana**

_**BB I love you. Hear you had to switch schools! WUT! Why? Who ever hurt you I will hunt them down and hang them. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! x**_

**Charlie**

_**You had to switch schools? OMG. that sucks bro. I feel like im talking like Justian. Ew! haha now im taking like Lilyana. Or myself. Idk. hey what has three fins and is more beautiful than anyone else! US! Well, ya know. A dolphin. But we're dolphins(: x**_

What was with this dolphin thing?

**Kurt - to Lilyana and Charlie**

_**Don't hang them Lily! Dolphins? Really Char? haha yup switched schools because the other people beat me up BAD!**_

**Kurt - to Blaine**

_**There. Now your Blaine in my phone. Maybe I should change it to Creeper. Yup changed. x**_

**Kurt - to Trace**

_**Aw baby! I love you Trace(:**_

Wow. I've never said 'I love you' to someone before. Huh. Feels weird.

"Kurt. How come you aren't repeating anything?" Mr. B asked. I jerked up so suddenly I knocked my book over and revealed my phone. "Oh I see. The phone issue. Okay hand it up."

I walked up to the front of the class room and gave him my phone. I tried my hardest not to hear the snickers or see everyone making fun of me. Ugh at least I'm not getting beat up. Yet.

"Nice going." Blaine teased as we walked out of the classroom. "Anyway, where do you want to go for lunch? My treat!"

"You pick. I haven't been here long so the only place to eat that I know of is Breadsicks." I said reaching for my phone then.. oh yeah.

"Okay. It's a date." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. Both his arm and his words caused me to choke on air and have a coughing attack. "Was it something I said?" Blaine asked giving me his water. "No sorry. I'm sorry I just.. Wow I don't even know. Sorry." I said taking a drink.

As we walked outside I saw Trace coming towards us with another boy. He didn't see us though. "Oh, by the way. I have a boyfriend. And that's him." I said pointing to Trace.

"Uh Kurt." Blaine said as I turned away. He pointed towards Trace and what I saw made me feel sick. I felt like my heart was going to come up along with vomit. My legs felt weak like I couldn't hold myself. Thankfully Blaine grabbed my waist to help me stand.

I couldn't believe Trace, the boy I just said I loved, was standing in front of me making out with another guy. "Blaine can we go. And can I use your phone?" I asked as we started walking to Blaine's car.

"Hey! Kurt!" I heard someone yell. God. I turned around to see Trace standing, alone. I felt Blaine grab my hand to give me support. "What the heck do you want!" Blaine spat in his face. "Woah, what's this hobbit's problem?" Trace asked with a laugh leaning in to kiss me. "Don't touch me." I simply said.

"Uh, what?" Trace asked standing his ground. "I said don't touch me you cheater. I had just said I love you. The first time I have EVER said that to someone I'm dating. And then I find you out here making out with another guy. Well you know what? Screw you!" I screamed leaning over to Blaine and kissing him gently.

He knew what I was doing, trying to even things out with Trace, so he kissed back. The kiss got more intense as time passed. Who knows how long we were kissing, because we forgot what we were kissing for until we pulled away. Trace was gone.

"Um I.. Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry!" I said trying to catch my breath. Blaine, the same way as me, said "It's fine Kurt.. I.. I shouldn't tell you this right now but.. I like you.. Not because of the kiss.. but because you were at Breadsticks sitting alone, and I saw you, watching me. So I was singing to you. I was hoping to find you after the song, but when I saw you again, you had that boy with you. So I figured you had a boyfriend. And when I saw you in just a towel, my heart melted, and I knew it was love."

I felt the same way. I couldn't say it though. I had to show it. I leaned down and kissed Blaine again.


End file.
